Dark Wave
by Faded
Summary: A/U!! Bulma/Goku/Vegeta fanfic. Takes place in the 1900's. A war is going on and Bulma wants to leave her family to joing the army. Will she even get a chance to leave her folks? Don't ask how this is going to turn out. 'Cause I don't know myself. >


Title: Dark Wave

Chapter 1: Lost and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z.  I'm just a fan writing a story.  Please don't sue me, unless you would like to have the lint in my pockets. :p  But I'm sure you don't want them.

Author's notes: Bulma is 17 years old.  She has an older sister who is 20.  I need a name for her.  Any suggestions?  Don't forget to review the first chapter!!

_I'll be free,_ Bulma thought.  _Now only if I can find my way to Grandma's place in this black out…_  Her home country was going to war.  The electricity was cut off in the country so that the enemy wouldn't be able to spot them.  The 'black out' only occurs during the night.  Dr. Briefs issued the black out.  Bulma wore a dress that reached to her shins.  Her feet were in high heels that were about half an inch high.  She paused and squinted in the dark.  "I can't see a darn thing," Bulma mumbled to herself.  "Why'd my dad think of this idea in the first place?"  Bulma closed her eyes to try to picture where she was.  She opened her eyes.  "I must be on Trenton Street…"  Bulma took a few steps forward before stumbling on the pavement.

"That….hurt…"  Bulma stood up and rubbed her knees.  _I can't believe I'm running away from my family to join the army._  All of a sudden Bulma saw her own shadow in front of herself.  She looked over her shoulder.  A vehicle was coming from behind her.  (Vehicles are can be used during the black out, but at the driver's and passenger's own risk.)  Bulma quickly looked forward and knew that she was almost to her Grandma's house.  She ran to catch up with the vehicle, to use the vehicle's light as guidance of where she was going.

Bulma came to a halt when the car lights left her distance.  _It should take me about fifteen minutes to get to Grammy's house in daylight; but in pitch black, it might take me more than half a hour._  She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  Bulma slipped off her shoes and held them in her hand.  "I guess when I see the next car coming my way, I'll be able to run faster."  She continued walking in the darkness.

~*~*~

A tear ran down her cheek.  "Great, I'm lost!"  She shouted.  "Curse my smart ass father!"  Bulma sat on the floor and rubbed her aching feet.  She could feel the holes in her stockings.  "And I'm cold too," Bulma heard someone behind her.  She turned around.

"Hey babe.  Wait a few seconds till me gets my pants down."

Bulma's eyes widen and she quickly stood up.  Bulma took a few steps back and dropped her shoes.  "Excuse me?  Are you drunk sir?"

"Me, drunk?  Ha!  Let me just go ahead and let my tongue lick your nipple.  Let my fingers touch your sensitive parts."  He took a step forward.

Bulma became frighten.  "I-I don't th-think so!"  She turned around and ran.  The man grabbed her left hand and brought her to him.

"Don't worry babe.  Let me just have some fun," He said with laughter in her ear.  His hands went under her dress and up her thigh.

"Help!"  Bulma shouted and used her free hand to hit the man.  "Please, help me!"  She tried to run from him but he had a good grip on her.  Bulma felt his lips trailing down her neck and his tongue licking her chest.  His fingers touched in between her thighs.  She gulped in pain.  "Help!  Someone!  Please!"  Bulma began to cry.

He pulled her against the wall.  His mouth sucked her dress where her nipple was.  Bulma screamed.  She kicked him in his stomach.  He stopped to look at her.  She could sense that he had a grin on his face.  "A feisty one, aren't you?  Well, how about if I make this one quick for you?"  The man leaned his body against hers to make sure that she wouldn't leave.  He took down his pants.

She began to shake.  "Please….don't…."  "Don't worry," He replied.  "It won't hurt."  His fingers left up her skirt and pulled down her underwear.  "Help!"  Bulma began to cry.  Her voice was becoming scratchy.  "Please help me!"  She could fell his penis trying to find its way in her vagina.  His hands held her hands against the wall.  Bulma closed her eyes.  He heard him groaning.  His body pushed to and from Bulma.  The man's penis hadn't gone into her vagina, but he didn't seem to know.

"Ah, yes!  Yes!  I can feel it!  Just wait…a little more…"

A loud noise was made and the man fell on the floor.  "Flora, she one of yours?"  A man asked.  He shined the flashlight on Bulma's face.

"Nope, not mine John."  The lady took a puff of her cigarette.  

Bulma opened her eyes and looked at them.  She began to shake.  "He…h-he tried t-to…"

The man walked up to her.  "It's okay miss.  I'm a police officer.  Let me take you to the station."  He looked over at the man lying on the floor.  "I had hit him with this flashlight.  He was probably drunk when he found you.  Now, lets take you to the station.  Shall we?"

Bulma stood up and he showed the way to the police station.

A/N: Did you really think that I would have let Bulma get rapped?  Okay, I need a name for Bulma's 20-year-old sister.  Any suggestions?  I don't want to use my name, Sasha.  Tell me what you think.  Oh yeah, and to flamers: **Like I actually _care_ about what you say.  If you're going to flame me, sign in and flame me unless you want to make me think that you are scared.  **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter.  Review for me, okay?


End file.
